zektbachfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 1 - Her Name is Shamshir
The Kingdom Of Azuelgatt, in the east of the continent, was newly established about 150 years ago by the eastern ethnic group "Asem". Several years ago, all of a sudden, the Holy Kingdom of Noigllado had made their invading armies rushed into Azuelgatt. Certainly, Azuelgatt did not have the power to resist against the invading of the most powerful country on the continent. The defending force had to keep their hard struggling when they were lack of munition. But after frequent failures, they were now pushed to the east line of Latakia Dunes, having their back to the wall. The Fortress Of Doroah, the last and the only strong point left for them to protect the capital city, Isfaphan. There, the defending force were all in the charge of a young female general. Her name is "Shamshir", the last hope for Azuelgatt. Shamshir was born in Amuss, a city to the south of Isfaphan. Her father is Shaldile, the commander in chief of the kingdom army. Her mother is Khukuri, a world-class famous dancer. Born in such an outstanding family, Shamshir sure had the condition to master both swordsmanship and dancing. More, she really had some natural talent for both fields. She combined her father's swordsmanship with her mother's dance, and then created her unique "Battle Dance", a beautiful and deadly skill that make her nearly invincible in close combat. And even more,she is a skilled archer too. That is to say,she is an all-around talented warrior.The whole continent was deeply impressed by her superior strength and her gorgeous battle dance. At that time, she was only 15 years old.Then, she was appointed as a commander of the army by her father. But that time, the whole continent is at peace.The army was never going to fight, but playing a role as police. Therefore, Shamshir began to feel bored in the army. She always wanted to challenge the strong. One day, Shamshir was ordered to exterminate the bandit group which had committed many illegal acts around Pananora. When she met the bandit leader, she heard some interesting rumor. "Hey, I see. Your eyes is telling me that you are so eager for strength. You were so tired of that boring army,right?" With sinister smile, the arrested bandit leader said. "Let me tell you a good thing. Do you know that Assia Sand Cave? It lies to the south of Amuss. It is said that an uncommon treasure was sleeping inside there and waited for someone to awaken it. That's a scimitar. A powerful, mysterious scimitar. If you can have it...well,find it first,only if you can! Gahahahaha!!..." Shamshir considered it as a jape at first, but the words bothered her all along. "Everyday is so boring...It's better to go and check it out. Much better than wasting time here." The next day, Shamshir had disappeared from everyone's sight. "Shamshir,why did you go away? Where did you go?" Shaldile felt very discouraged about that. "Maybe, that's all my fault. She is still too young to be appointed as a commander." As a good father,he did not blame on his daughter's, but had a self-examination instead. However, after a long while,Shamshir still didn't come back. Finally, she showed her face in front of Shaldile, right when he was at the end of his tether. "Father, please don't worry. Leave it all to me." Before Shaldile opened his mouth, Shamshir immediately asked him to appoint her as the chief commander of Doroah Fortress. Without any words, Shaldile just nodded. General Adnowell, the commander in chief of the holy knightage , had already embattled his 40000 battalions before the frontline of Doroah. He had already heard from the scout that Doroah Fortress was in the charge of Shamshir right now. As a commander and a knight, he knew Shamshir very well. In order to play for safety, he used the 'Testudo' formation,an excellent defensive formation, although there's only 4000 soldiers in the fortress. "Shamshir, in spite of you are as powerful as the god of war, you will be powerless before my 40000 elites." Gazing upon the fortress, Adnowell began to feel sad.Just like Shamshir,he also liked to challenge the strong. "Today,one of the strongest warriors in this world will be gone.The biggest pity." Thinking so, Adnowell gave the order to attack,in his stentorian voice. ________________ Melius 719 At Doroah Fortress, Commander in Chief Adnowell of the Holy Knightage was beheaded by Shamshir. Losing half of its men, the remaining troops were forced to retreat. At Ostrista River, on the river, Adnowell's army was thrashed by Shamshir again. Six months after Noigllado's invasion, Shamshir drove her army to Novarista, the Holy Kingdom's capital city. The King was made a scapegoat for the sudden attack on Azuellgatt, and was sentenced to death by the agency known as Agiona. The war ended. The Kingdom of Noigllado became the biggest country on the continent, occupying more than two thirds of its entire territory. Shamshir now was legendary hero to her nation. Melius 720 - The Tragedy of Isfaphan Shamshir was controlled by Ristaccia, the gem dwelling within her legendary blade, and under its influence, killed many people in Azuellgatt's capital city. Scared of her, many people fled to the Holy Kingdom, and the Kingdom of Azuellgatt's domination over the continent ended. The next year, Azuellgatt was doomed and collapsed. Shamshir disappeared. Media Category:chapters